De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté
by Eliane
Summary: OneShot. HPDM. Harry a décidé de mettre fin à la guerre en allant défier Voldemort, quitte à en mourir, et Draco tente de le retenir près de lui, encore un peu.


**Auteur** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui je sais, vous ne vous en doutiez pas.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash. Enfin. Plus ou moins. Il n'empêche que, pour ce que ça dérange, le bouton « précédent » c'est en haut, à gauche.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour,

Non je ne suis pas morte, comme vous pouvez le constater. Même si ça fait bien un an et demi que je n'ai rien posté ici. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé qui m'ont ôté toute envie d'écrire. Et je pensais sincèrement ne plus jamais écrire de fanfictions. Mais moi et les jamais, ça fait deux, donc me revoilà avec une petite histoire, écrite cette nuit parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et qu'elle me trottait dans l'esprit.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

(Inutile de dire que je suis morte d'angoisse. Ca fait tellement longtemps…)

**Dédicace** :

Pour **Saael'**. Même si tu sais pourquoi. _Chacun de mes mots, chacun de mes souffles._ Je t'aime Toi et Moi.

Pour **Mélanie**. Même si tu ne le liras probablement jamais. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as offert cette année.

* * *

**De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté**.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Bien sûr que je t'en veux. Je te hais pour être plus précis. Je te hais, je t'exècre, je te maudis. Et si tu n'étais pas en train de m'annoncer que tu comptes te suicider – ou quasi, demain, crois bien que je t'aurais déjà étranglé de mes propres mains. Putain. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. D'aller te sacrifier pour eux. Eux, ils ne se sacrifient pas pour toi que je sache.

« Je suis désolé Draco. Je… Quelqu'un doit le faire. Les sauver. »

Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un oui, mais pas toi. Laisse-les autres être des héros Harry. Laisse-leur leur heure de gloire. Reste avec moi, reste avec moi. Je m'en fous, je m'en fous complètement qu'ils crèvent. Tant que tu restes avec moi. Près de moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de les sauver Harry. Tu n'as pas à aller te foutre en l'air pour eux. Moi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois vivant – alors qu'ils n'attendent que ta mort, et leur libération. J'ai besoin de te sentir vivant. De sentir ta peau contre la mienne, de sentir tes mains dans mes cheveux, et tes sourires que tu caches au creux de ma nuque. J'ai besoin de ton air perdu au réveil, j'ai besoin de t'entendre arriver le soir et de t'écouter me raconter ta journée lorsque tu te glisses près de moi. Je préfère l'angoisse de l'attente, les heures passées à espérer que tu reviennes et craindre que tu ne reviennes pas, plutôt que la certitude que tu ne reviendras plus – plus jamais.

Ne me quitte pas.

La nuit, lors de mes insomnies, je t'écoute respirer calmement, je regarde ta poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse au rythme de ton cœur qui bat. Fasciné. Tu dors toujours avec ta main posée sur mon ventre, et souvent, je m'amuse à entremêler mes doigts aux tiens, en faisant attention à ne pas te réveiller. Alors, je sens des battements sourds qui résonnent dans mon ventre.

C'est ton cœur, qui bat en moi.

« Je dois les sauver. »

Tu te répètes Harry.

« Il n'y aura personne d'autre pour le faire. C'est lui contre moi. »

Ah oui, cette fichue histoire de prophétie, hein ? Je n'y crois pas. Ni aux prophéties, ni au destin. C'est toi qui crées l'avenir Harry, à chaque respiration que tu insuffles tu crées des milliers de possibilités, des milliers de voies différentes, de sentiers à prendre. Tu aurais pu suivre l'avenir qu'ils t'avaient tracés, tu aurais pu mourir il y a des années déjà, tant de fois, mais tu as survécu jusqu'ici Harry, tu as survécu pour en arriver là, avec moi, et je ne te laisserai pas aller à ta mort parce qu'une stupide prophétie l'a prédit. Tu as le choix Harry. Tu as le choix. Reste avec moi.

« J'ai le choix Draco. Je t'ai choisi. Comme j'ai choisi qu'il fallait en finir. Tu sais que je peux le faire Draco. Que je peux mettre fin à tout ça, enfin. »

Ne t'en vas pas Harry. S'il te plait. Tu m'as déjà sauvé. Tu me tiens debout à chaque foutue seconde, de chaque foutue minute, de chaque foutu jour. Depuis tant de jours. Tu me tiens debout Harry, s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas, ne me laisse pas, je tombe en morceaux sans toi. Tu m'insuffles la vie, tu es le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Je ne respire que pour toi. Je suis fatigué tu sais. Si fatigué. La guerre nous a vieilli. Elle nous a forcé à plier, à rompre parfois. Souvent. Mais à chaque fois que je tombais Harry, à chaque fois que je me brisais tu étais là pour ramasser les morceaux épars de ma conscience, les débris de mon cœur, même lorsque j'aurais voulu te haïr pour ça, pour me forcer à continuer à vivre au milieu de cette guerre sans issue, tu m'as tenu debout Harry.

Lorsque j'ai l'impression que chaque respiration que je prends ne fait que m'écorcher un peu plus les poumons, que l'air me manque et que je vais étouffer, lorsque je sens le désespoir étreindre mon cœur à en mourir et la noirceur s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de ma peau, je pense à toi, je me rappelle les contours de ton visage et le son de ta voix, j'imagine ta main dans la mienne, le vent dans nos cheveux et le rire au bord des yeux. Alors, je peux de nouveau respirer.

Ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas. Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout, je ferai n'importe quoi, je te le jure mais ne me quitte pas, ne m'abandonne pas, pas comme ça. Je remiserai mes sarcasmes au placard, je tairais la laideur et la noirceur qu'il y a en moi, je n'insulterai plus tes amis, je ferai même semblant de les aimer aussi, j'écrirai des putains de contes de fée qui n'auront de sens que pour nous, des chansons qui nous feront trembler, je te donnerai tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu – tout.

Je serais sage, je serais sage, promis, ne me laisse pas. Je tuerai Voldemort de mes propres mains, je torturerai chaque foutu Mangemort, je détruirai quiconque ose s'attaquer à toi, ne me quitte pas. Tu n'as pas à être le sauveur Harry, qu'ils se sauvent tous seuls ! Tu as dix-sept ans, seulement dix-sept ans Harry, tu devrais être en train de discuter Quidditch ou filles avec Weasley, tu devrais être en train de t'angoisser pour ton prochain devoir de Potions, tu ne devrais pas être là. Avec moi. Dans cette chambre qui ne semble accueillante que parce que tu es là.

Tu n'es là qu'à cause de la guerre. C'est grâce à la guerre que tu t'es abandonné à moi. C'est la guerre qui t'arrachera à moi. Tu es venu la première fois parce que tu pensais que je te comprendrais, que je t'écouterais. Entre orphelins, après tout, on en a des choses à se dire. Tu avais tort. Je t'ai craché au visage que je me fichais éperdument de toi, que ce n'est pas parce que je m'étais rallié à vous qu'on allait soudainement devenir amis. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour jouer les épaules compatissantes auprès des âmes éplorées, et que tu serais gentil de foutre le camp hors de ma chambre immédiatement. Tu as souri avec indulgence et tu m'as répondu que puisque j'étais de mauvaise humeur tu reviendrais le lendemain.

Et tu es revenu. Tu es revenu Harry, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Tu es revenu chaque soir pour me parler de tout et de rien, pour me confier des secrets enfouis, et des choses si bêtes que j'en pleurais de rire. Tu es revenu chaque nuit, indifférent à mes injures. Tu es revenu apporter un peu de lumière et de beauté au creux de ma vie, un peu de douceur dans mes bras meurtris. Tu es revenu pour quelqu'un qui t'avais toujours détesté, pour un ex mangemort en puissance, nouvellement orphelin, et promu à la protection des moldus qu'il voulait autrefois exterminer. Tu es revenu, tu m'as serré contre toi alors que je fondais en larmes, alors que j'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Tu es revenu jusqu'à ce que cette chambre ne me semble plus vivante que lorsque tu étais là, jusqu'à ce que je ne respire plus que pour toi.

Et ce soir tu es venu, pour me dire que tu vas m'enlever tout ça.

Je te hais.

« Je me haïrais aussi si j'étais toi. Mais Draco… Je veux que tu saches que tout çà. Nous… Je ne regrette rien. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Bien sûr que tu ne regrettes pas. On peut difficilement regretter un amant tel que moi. Mais moi je regrette Harry, je regrette déjà. Peu importe ce que je te dis, peu importe que je te supplie, que je me mette à genoux devant toi, à l'aube tu t'en iras jouer les héros, les sauveurs, à l'aube, tu t'en iras mettre fin à toutes ces atrocités. Et tu n'espères pas en réchapper. Putain, je hais l'aube. Et je te hais, d'oser me faire ça. Est-ce que c'est si facile Harry ? Si facile de me quitter ?

« Ce n'est pas facile Draco. Merde, je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi dur, jamais. Et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais. »

Je sais.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Tu peux parler Harry. Tu as le beau rôle toi. Tu t'en vas crever, bientôt tout sera fini, tu n'auras plus à plier sous le poids de leurs espoirs, tu n'auras pas à constater les dégâts, tu n'auras pas à reconstruire le monde qu'Il a détruit. Tu t'en vas et tu me laisses seul, derrière, avec l'évidence de ton absence. Je vais devoir supporter un Weasley brisé, une Granger dévastée, je vais me taper toute la foutue communauté sorcière qui édifiera un culte à ta gloire. Pendant que toi, tu seras enfin en paix. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller brûler de l'encens sur un autel à ton effigie Potter. Il me reste encore un peu d'honneur.

« Tu es con Draco. »

Tu souris doucement.

Je sais.

Ca te manquera, hein ? Dis. Dis Harry. Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Juste encore un peu ? Juste un sursis Harry. Quelques jours, quelques heures, quelques minutes. Rien que pour ma connerie. S'il te plait. S'il te plait. Donne-moi un peu de toi, encore un peu de toi. Dépose des parcelles de beauté au creux de mes paumes – je suis si laid sans toi, je ne suis rien sans toi.

« Tu es tout. Tu es magnifique comme ça. Ne change rien Draco. Rien à ton arrogance rien tes sarcasmes. Même si je ne serais plus là pour que tu puisses te déchaîner. »

Ne t'en fais pas. Je me trouverais une autre cible.

Salaud.

Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.

(Comme autant de « je t'aime » murmurés.)

Tu ne renonceras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne pourrais pas. Draco. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant l'aube. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, en moi. Sinon, je n'y arriverai pas. »

Mais Harry, c'est toi qui es en moi. Tu as toujours été en moi. Tu es sous chaque parcelle de ma peau, dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Tu coules dans chacune de mes veines, étrange poison déliquescent. Tu me tueras. Tiens. Viens plus près. Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras, laisse-moi te serrer fort. Fort à en mourir. Pose ta main sur mon ventre, oui, juste là. Ta peau contre ma peau. Est-ce que tu entends ton cœur battre, à l'intérieur de moi ?

------------

« C'est l'heure. »

Je te serre contre moi – un peu plus fort. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ne pars pas.

« Serre-moi encore un peu alors. Juste pour être sûr que je ne me briserais pas à chaque pas qui m'éloigne de toi. »

Mais tu pars déjà. Je sens que tu pars. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi, je sens ta chaleur me quitter, je sens le froid. Glacial.

Je te hais.

Tu es parti et j'entends le bruit de tes pas qui s'éloigne dans le couloir. Je sens la vie qui s'enfuit de moi alors que tu l'emportes avec toi.

Tu m'as demandé de continuer à vivre lorsque tu ne serais plus là.

Imbécile.

Ma vie, c'est toi.

J'ai posé les mains sur mon ventre. Les yeux fermés - fort. Je me concentre sur chaque battement de cœur. Chaque battement. Qui me dis que tu vis encore, qui me promet que tu n'es pas mort.

Chaque battement – ils s'espacent.

Chaque battement – ils s'effacent.

(Le silence est assourdissant.)

Chaque battement – je n'entends presque plus rien.

Plus rien que le bruit de ma respiration qui s'effiloche, qui se mêle au vent, qui se confond avec l'air environnant. Plus rien que la peur qui me noue les entrailles, que le désespoir qui me donne envie de chialer de rage, de te hurler de revenir, te dire que je t'aime et t'étrangler moi-même.

Plus rien.

De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Je retourne m'angoisser dans mon coin.


End file.
